Please Don't Cry Anymore
by Brodrew VanBrodawgen
Summary: Haku was a normal boy until he met the guy of his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

it was just a Normal day. haku was geting ready for School. his Dad, zabuza made him Breakfast. 'Your gonna miss the bus haKu!1! Hurry and eat you're breakfast Haku!' haku was to busy straitening his hair. 'ok daddy ill b there in a minute to eat my foods!' Haku went too the kitchen and ate his braekfast wich was eggs and bacon and orange jiuce. it was yummy. then Haku grabbed his bag and went outsied to wait on the bus. when the bus got to Hakus house he got on it. His freinds Naruto and sasuke and sakura and tenten and gaara were on the bus. Naruto and sasuke were siting together and holding hands cuz they were together. and tenten and sakura were siting together cuz they were datting. Haku sat next to gaara but they were not datting.

'oh You look pretty today haku!' said gaara. 'No i dont.' haky said. 'yeah You do Haku. your pretty Like a girl.' said naruto. everyone laughed and haku blushed. he Didnt like being called a girl. haku was very senstive and self concious too. 'stop it guys im a boy.' haKu cryed. everyone started laughing again. gaaar patted haku on the head. they all noticed that a senior killer bee was staring at them from the back of the bus but they didnt mind and went back to laughin. haku blushed seecretly cuz he had a crush on killer bee. they arived at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

they were at school now. they got off the bus and went in the school. the prinipal pain greeted Them. 'hi kids!1' said pain the principal. 'hi principal pain' they all said in unision. then they walked to their lockers wich were all next to each others lockers. killer bee bumped into haKu on his way to his locker wich was next to hakus locker. 'haku kun im sorry i bumped into you haku kun' haku blushed a little bit. 'its okay killer bee kun' then they looked at each others eyes. killer bee blushed and walked away. haku and his Friends got their stuff out of there lockers and went to they're class wich they had together. 'hi kids' itachi sensei said. 'hi itachi sensei' they all said in unison. 'sit down and get redy for class' itachi sensei said. they sat in desks next to each other cause they were friends. they were in math class to learn math. 'this math is hard' said sasuke. 'it's easy little brother sasuke chan.' itachi sensei said and patted sasuke on the head. sasuke stuck his tongue out at itachi sensei. naruto glared at sasuke and itachi sensei when itachi sensei poked sasuke on the head.

sakura and tenten were makking out in the back of the class and itachi sensei threw a shuraken at them. 'guys this is math not make out class.' they stopped and said okay. haku was not paying attention. haku was day dreaming. haku was day dreaming about killer bee. itachi sensei saw that haku was not paying attention to math class and itachi sensei said "haku pay attention to math or youll never pass math. haku snapped back into reality and said 'sorry itachi sensei' then the bellrang and itachi sensei said remember to study for youre math test tomorrow. bye kids.' and he hugged sasuke and said 'ill see you at home sasuke kun.' sasuke blushed. naruto glared at itachi sensei and pulled sasuke out of the room. it was time for lunch. for lunch they were having ramen for lunch and naruto was exited for lunch. haky was not exited for lunch cuz he did not like ramen. they all sat at the same table cuz they were friends. killer bee sat at a table near haku and his Friends all alone. haku stared at him all alone at the table near haku and his friends.

sudenly a crash was heard and the lunch ladys were yelling at each other. but they arent ladies. their deidara and sasori who were really boys and they were datting. they were argueing because sasori didnt like deidaras idea of a delishus pastry. 'my pastrys are delishus un.' deidara said pouting. 'nu uh' said sasori and he stuck his tongue out at deidara. 'yeah huh un' said deidara sticking his tongue out at saosori. the guidance conselor zetsu came out of his office and yelled at the lunch ladys to stop fighting about pastrys. sasori hugged deidera who blushed and he said 'im sorry deidara.' deidara said 'im sorry too saosori'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

haku and his friends were eating there ramen at there table. haku was not eating his ramen. sakura noticed that haku was not eating his ramen. 'what's wrong haky' sakura said. 'nothing' haku answered but he was looking at killer bee. sakura got confused and said 'ok haku' naruto and sasuke were sitting very close together cuz they were datting. tenten and sakura were holding hands cause they were datting too. killer bee was staring at his ramen all alone at the table near haku and his Friends. it was time for gym class with coach hidan. they went in the gym and coach hidan was standing in the gym. 'hi coach hidan' they all said in unison. 'hey dum asses.' said coach hidan to haku and his friends.' they all looked at each other. coach hidan said 'ok bitches there are fuckin goals at the ends of the goddamn room. one over there and another fuckin goal over there bitches. this is fuckin hockey and you use a damn puck with shitty sticks to hit them into the fuckin goals. there are two goddamn teams and i will fuckin pick them. naruto and sasuke. you will be on team fuck. neji and gaara will be on team bitch. tenteb and sakura will team shit. killer bee and haky will be on team goddamn. now play hokey and leave me the fuck alone.' coach hidan explaned.

they started playing hocket. killer bee hit the pock to hakU. haku didnt know wich goal to hit it in. he acidently hit it in the wrong goal. coach hidan screamed 'wrong fucking goal dumass.' a tear rolled down hakus face cuz he was crying. killer bee stopped what he was doing and he went over to haku and hugged him. he said 'everything will be ok. it was just one goal and it wont matter.' haku blushed. while they were hugging, naruto got a goal and said 'belieb it.' he hugged saske. tenten said 'hey get back in the game dumasses' then coach hidan yelled 'watch youre fuckin language bich.' sakra said 'i love tebteb. leave her alobe' coach hidan called her a bich to. gaara said 'there distracted. i will score a goal.' he anounced loudly. then they heard what gaara said and got back in the game of hocey. when the game was over nartu and sasuke won the game. they hugged and kissed cuz they won the game of hockey. coach hidan yelled 'stop bein fags you dumasses' then everyone went to the locker room. As sakura was walking to the locker room coach hidan threw an hockey puck at sakra and it hit her in her mouth and she chocked to death. tenteb started crying.

they were in the locker room. sasuke said 'that game was hard. im all sweat now.' then he took off his shirt. naruto drooled and blushed when he saw sasuke take of his shirt. sakura and tenteb were makking out in the corner of the locker room. killer bee took off his shirt and haku couldnt stop staring at killer bee. gaara noticed haku staring at shirtless killer bee. 'hey i noticed you were starring at killer bee when he has his shrit off' haku blushed and turned away. 'no i wasnt gaara.' gaar shook his head 'yes you was haky i saw it with own my eyes haku' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

they were going back to there lockers to get there scienc books cuz scienc class was next after gym. tenteb and sakira were holding hands cuz they were datting. sasuke was Talking to his brother itachi sensei the math teacher and naruto was jelous. vice prinipal konan was walking by. 'hi kids' 'hi kinan sensei' they all said in unison. then the bellring. the'y sat together in scienc class in desks together cuz they were friends. the teacher kakuzu sebsei came in the room. 'hey dum kids' he said. no one answered cuz they dont like kakuzu sensei. killer bee sat in the back of the room all alone. haku looked at him and blushed. 'your asignment is freeze this dum water into a solid' there were cusp of water on the tabels. i will pear you dum kids up. naruto and sasuke. tenteb and sakura. gaara and neji. killer bee and haky! haku was exited' he got pu to sit with killer bee. killer bee looked at haku. they got the water cusp.

'um i think your really pretty killer bee. said haku blushing. killer bee blushed at hakys blishing. 'i think your pretty to haku. said killer bee. they were blushing maddly. naruto and sasuke were not doing the asingment. they were macking obt. sakura and tenteb were doing the asignment like they should. gaara was talking to kankuro who was in the desk behind him. neji was listening to black veil brieds and ignoring everyone. kakusu sensei got realy mad and started pounding on his desk and strated screaming at everyone because they were not doing there asignments. 'do your dum asignments you dum kids.' they did not listen to kakzu sensei. when he pounded on his desk he spiled his coffree so he called in the jantor tobi. tobi came. 'i will clean up the mess' and he did. the bellrang and everyone left.

naruto and sasuke came out of the class holding hands cuz they were datting. sakura and tenteb also came out of the class macking out cuz they were together. neji came out alone. haky and killer bee came out holding hands cuz they were datting now. 'they got together' said sasuke.' 'yay' yelled naruto. the bellrang and the school day was over. they walked outside to wait on the bus.


	5. Ch 5 The Sun Always Rises In The East

Chapter 5 - the sun always rises in the east.

the bus arived and kisame the bus driver opend the door of the bus and he frownd. 'get on the bus now' and they got on. naruto sat next to sasuke cuz they were datting. tenteb sat next to sakura cuz they were together. haky finaly sat next to killer bee cuz they were finaly datting. killer be blushed and said 'i like you alot' haku blushed to and said 'your cute killer bee' then haku kissed killer bee. everyone cheered. then the bus stopped at hakus house and he leaved but he promised to call killer b. he waved at the as it drove away. haku noticed his dads car in the driveway and he was happy.

he went inside and his dad had dinner for him on the table wich was his favorite. it was porn and beaks. he was so happy cuz it was his faovrite. he said to his dad zabuza as they were eating theyre dinner 'i am datting someone now' he said nervosly. 'is she pretty' his dad zabuza said smiling. 'well' haky said 'im datting a boy hes a senior named killer bee' 'so your gay' said his dad zabuz 'yes' said haku eating his porn and beaks. zabuza sighed and he said 'well haky i was hoping you would not be gay but thats ok im hapy for you' haku was still nervus and he said 'im realy sorry to disapoint you dad but this is how i am' his dad zabuza smiles and said 'its never to late to make a differ'

the enf. 


End file.
